Akashi? c'est toi?
by Anya Murasakibara
Summary: Akashi seijuro redevient un enfant et part de chez lui pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Heureusement, la génération des miracles, Himuro et Kagami sont là.
1. rencontre

DRRR ...

-oui c'est pour ...

-Tetsuya je t'ordonne de m'aider

-Akashi-kun?

Le bleutée Était choqué. Akashi était un enfant. Bien Que ses yeux Soit aussi impassible qu'a l'ordinaire, Kuroko se posait beaucoup de questions.

-Tetsuya, Tu doit m'aider ! C'est un ordre!

-Entre Il fait froid dehors.

Kuroko Avait compris Mais il voulait Que la situation dure un peu. Il Savait qu'Akashi s'énerverait si il l'apprenait. il ne dit donc rien et fit semblant de ne pas comprendre.

-Akashi-kun Que s'est t'il passé ?

-Tetsuya tu sais très bien Ce qu'il s'est passé. Daiki un encore réussi a me faire boire.

Et oui, Akashi ne Supporte pas l'alcool, car cela le Transforme en enfant. Pour Une raison de Toujours mystérieuse d'Ailleurs.

Evidement, Akashi se débrouillait Toujours Pour Que personne ne le sache. Jusqu'au jour Où il se transforma sous les yeux de Kuroko. Depuis, le bleutée Était le seul au courant. Mais tout cela n'allait pas duré.

-Kurokocchi? Akashicchi est là? J'ai entendu sa voix  
-non Kise-kun tu a rêvé  
\- Alors Qui est ce?

Kise venait d'Arrivé et vit l'enfant. Il ne répondit pas de suite. Le rouge et le fantôme de Seirin ne pouvaient pas parler. Ce fut le mannequin Qui brisa le silence.

-UN Mini-Akashicchi? Oh tu Doit Être son petit frère. Je me trompe?

-Euh ... Non je me appelle Ryuuki Akashi. Je suis bien le petit frère de Seijuro.

Le bleutée riait discrètement et le jeune Akashi, Qui Avait Remarqué, le fusillait du regard.

* * *

 _Voila la fin du premier chapitre de ma première fiction._

 _sa fait beaucoup de première chose lol._

 _j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus le prochain chapitre arrive bientôt._

 _prochain chapitre: Midorima et Takao_


	2. Midorima et Takao

**Luna Heydhysh:** **contente que ce premier chapitre te plaise. Je te souhaite bonne chance pour kidnapper Akashi, il possède tellement de mignonitude (oui je viens de l'inventer lol) que je suis sure qu'il possède déjà des disciples qui le rechercherons.**

 **mais si tu arrive à le kidnapper je pense que ce sera déjà une grosse épreuve de passé ;)**

* * *

Kise se baladait en écoutant de la musique lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un crier son nom. Il leva la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec Takao qui tenait un livre et Midorima qui avait l'air énervé.

-salut. Midorimacchi pourquoi tu est en colère?

-Demande à Bakao! C'est a cause de cet idiot.

-Je m'ennuyais donc je lui ait pris sont objet du jour.

-Ce livre ? c'est l'objet du jour de Midorimacchi ?

-heu... pas vraiment.

Devant le regard interrogateur du mannequin, Midorima lui expliqua.

-Cet idiot l'a laissé tomber et l'a cassé. C'était une figurine de lapin en porcelaine.

-Je t'ai dit que j'allais t'en racheter une Shin-chan.

-Takaocchi, Midorimacchi venez je sais où en trouver.

Les trois basketteurs se retrouvèrent dans une brocante où ils achetèrent la figurine.  
Une fois sorti ils trouvèrent Kuroko et Akashi sirotant un milk-shake a la vanille pour l'un et un sirop pour l'autre.

-Kurokocchi! Ryuukicchi!

-"Ryuukicchi" ? Qui est-ce ?

-Midorimacchi. Takaocchi. Je vous présente Ryuukicchi. C'est le petit frère d'Akashicchi.

-Kise arrette de dire des bêtises. Akashi est fils unique.

-Mais Shin-chan c'est qui alors ?

Kise ne savait pas comment réagir. Qui était Ryuukicchi ?

Après un long silence, Akashi se décida à répondre.

-Shintaro, Kazunari, Ryota je suis Akashi Seijuro !

Les trois concernés étaient surpris. Un gamin osait se prendre pour le capitaine de la génération des miracles. Après un long soupir, le rouge continua.

-Shintaro je veux bien tout vous expliquer mais ailleurs. Il me semble que la maison la plus proche c'est la tienne. Je me trompe ?

-C'est bon c'est bien Akashi ! Il n'y a que lui pour donner des ordre en les sous entendants.

\- Tetsuya tu peut dire au autre membre de la GM de venir chez Shintaro et Kazunari.

* * *

 _ **voila la fin de ce deuxième chapitre**_

 _ **il n'y a pas vraiment eu d'action et j'en suis désolé mais ne vous inquiétez pas sa arrive ...**_

 _ **dans le prochain chapitre: La GM au complet**_

 _ **\- la GM se réunis**_

 _ **\- le secret est révélé**_

 _ **Et attention... premier effet secondaire à l'état d'akashi.**_

 _ **A vos review** **;)**_


	3. la GM au complet

_**C'est parti pour le chapitre 3. il est Ecrit du point de vue de murasakibara *-***_

 _ **Le personnage d'Hiyoko m'appartient ;)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

Lui et son meilleur ami avaient été appelés par Kuro-chin pour aller chez Mido-chin et Taka-chin. Ils n'en connaissaient pas la raison mais ils étaient venus d'Akita exprès. Ils étaient en vacance et avaient utilisé ce prétexte pour aller a Tokyo.

En sortant du métro, ils furent accueillis par un Mine-chin complètement crevé suivi de son amie d'enfance Momo-chin.

Tout les quatre, ils allèrent directement a la maison des deux joueurs de Shutoku. Et même une fois son packet de gâteau et son stock de bonbon terminé, il ne se plain pas et ne demanda pas de s'aretter. L'atmosphère était encore trop endormis. Seul ses yeux trahissait sa faim et son envie de sucre. Muro-chin l'avait remarqué et lui tendis un sac entier de gâteau, bonbon et chocolats en lui offrant un sourire amusé.

Enfin arrivé a destination, la porte s'ouvrit juste avant que la rose ne la toucha.

\- Satsu-chan, Dai-chan, vous êtes enfin là

\- lâche moi Hiyoko Qu'est ce que tu fout la ?

\- Oh moi aussi tu ma manqué Dai-chan

\- Hiyoko-chan ? Comment tu vas ?

\- je vais bien et c'est Aka-chan qui ma appelé.

Hiyoko-chin est une jeune fille au cheveux long, châtain clair et au yeux marrons. Elle est grande et elle peut lire dans les pensées. Elle était au collège Teiko avec nous. Elle fait partie de la génération des miracles en tant qu'assistante manager. Elle joue vraiment bien au basket. Elle participait aux entraînements en tant que joueuse et elle était la seule a voir Kuro-chin et à arretter ses passes. Elle mange autant que lui et se faisait souvent gronder par Mido-chin quand elle mangeait sur le banc ou dan les vestiaires. Elle était partie en voyage en France avec sa famille mais apparemment elle est de retour.

Elle l'a oublié ont dirait. Bon tempis. Une fois que momo-chin, mine-chin et muro-chin sont entré, Hiyoko-chin s'approcha doucement de lui et le pris dans ses bras.

\- Tu n'a quand même pas crus que j'avais oublié mon bonbon préféré n'est ce pas ? Atsu-chan ?

\- j'en ai eu peur. Mais juste un instant promis

\- Il m'est impossible d'oublier la seule personne qui compte a mes yeux.

\- Bon vous venez les amoureux?

C'était un enfant qui venait de lui parler sur ce ton ?

\- Atsu-chan? C'est Aka-chan pas un enfant.

\- Oui Atsushi, c'est bien moi.

le petit joueur de Rakuzan tenait une tablette de chocolat aux fraise emballé dans du papier rouge et doré. C'est bien Akashi. Il n'y a que lui qui à accès a ce chocolat.

\- Pourquoi tu est tout petit Aka-chin ?

tout les membres de la GM, qui étaient sortie et avaient entendu la conversation étaient choqué et terrifié a l'idée de la réaction d'Aka-chin.

Le petit rouge lui arborait une expression sadique en regardant Mine-chin.

Le concerné se retourna et rentra terrifié. Les autres le suivirent jusque dans le salon.

\- Maintenant que tout le monde est là je vais vous expliquer pourquoi je vous aient convoqué. Je me doutais que ce jour arriverait donc voilà. Je suis bel et bien Akashi Seijuro et je suis physiquement un enfant.

Tout le monde étaient surpris. Comment pouvait ont rajeunir autant et pourquoi Aka-chin ? Le rouge continua.

\- Bien sur je ne l'ai pas souhaité mais un idiot a réussis a me faire boire de l'alcool et voila le résultat.

Le petit Aka-chin se retourna vers Mine-chin pour le désigné comme l'idiot mentionné. Il montât ensuite dans sa chambre provisoire pour chercher une paire de ciseaux et redescendit. Une dizaine de marche avant le bas de l'escalier, il glissa et c'est lui qui l'attrapa. Avec l'élan du petit, il tomba en arrière et ses lèvre frôlèrent celle du rouge.

Soudain le géant devins un enfant à son tour. Un enfant endormis d'ailleurs.

Personne ne parlait, Ils étaient tous trop surpris. Hiyoko ne comprenait même pas ce qui ce passait.


	4. un enfant de plus

**je sais la manière pour qu'Akashi transforme quelqu'un en enfant n'est pas du tout originale mais moi j'aime bien.**

 **j'espère que vous aussi vous aimez et le texte aussi ;)**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Murasakibara, devenu enfant, a été installé chez Hiyoko et Himuro, chez Kagami.

Personne n'avait compris ce qui s'était passé. Akashi était le seul a avoir sa petite idée de sur la cause de la transformation d'Atsushi. Il devait valider son hypothèse mais ne savait pas quel cobaye utiliser. il se refusait d'utiliser sa précieuse génération des miracles une fois de plus. Hanamiya peut être ... Non surement pas. Il serait trop capricieux. Kagami ? Cela pourrait être amusant. Le côté sadique d'Akashi ressortait.

 **Deux jours plus tard**

Aomine Daiki était devant la maison de son rival mais n'osait pas sonner. Akashi lui avait demandé d'accompagner Kagami chez Kuroko, car c'était là que le petit capitaine habitait quand il devenait un enfant.

\- Aomine ? qu'est ce que tu fout là?

Le bleu leva la tête et vit Kagami en short sur son balcon. Il se décida a faire ce qu'Akashi lui avait demandé.

\- Akashi m'a demandé de venir te chercher. Il veut te voir, il est chez Tetsu.

\- Chez Kuroko ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Il te l'expliqueras, il m'a dit de rien te dire.

\- Je m'habille et j'arrive. Monte je te sert quelque chose.

Le joueur de tôo Hésita puis monta.

Une fois devant chez Kuroko, Aomine semblait hésiter.

\- Kagami, Tu va être surpris.

il ouvrit la porte et le bleu de seirin sortit accompagné du petit Akashi.

\- Bonjour Taïga ! avant que tu le demande je suis bien Akashi Seijuro, le seul et l'unique.

Le tigre était pétrifié. "surpris"? Aomine se trompait. Il n'était pas surpris. Il était choqué et encore,ce n'était pas un mot assez puissant pour qualifié ce qu'il ressentait. Même Nigo qui venait de passait en frôlant la jambe du joueur, ne l'avait pas fait broncher.

Kuroko n'était pas surpris de la réaction de sa lumière. Kagami ne pouvait qu'être étonné, il n'avait aucune imagination.

\- Oï! Kagami ça va?

\- Aomine! Akashi est un gosse et tu me demande si je vais bien ? Akashi explique moi au moins.

\- évidemment viens entre. Tu peut servir quelque chose a Taïga ? Tetsuya ?

\- évidemment Akashi-sama.

\- "sama" !? Crièrent en coeur kagami et Aomine

\- C'était ironique. Vous êtes vraiment bêtes.

\- Tetsuya te moquerais tu de moi ?

\- je ne me permettrais pas voyons!

Kuroko était mort de rire et Akashi souriait devant Aomine et Kagami qui ne comprenaient pas la situation.

\- Bon redevenons sérieux ! Taïga tu vas me servir de cobaye pour un test.

\- Quel genre de test ? Sa fait mal ?

Les deux bleu étaient choqué. Kagami n'avait pas refusé d'être un cobaye. Akashi souriait de plus en plus.

\- Je veut tester sur toi une de mes capacité et sa ne fait pas mal ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Bon ok faisons sa vite.

\- Oï Kagami sa va ? Il va se servir de toi pour une expérience et toi tu ne bronche même pas ?

\- Akashi est un gosse, Kuroko fait de l'ironie, se moque de lui et en plus Akashi en rit. Je doit être dans un rêve donc il ne peut rien m'arriver.

Personne ne s'attendait à sa. Même le petit rouge avait perdu son sourire. Cela ne dura pas très longtemps. Kuroko et Aomine soupirèrent et Akashi se remit a sourire de plus en plus.

\- Commençons ! Tetsuya tu vas acheter quelques tenue pour enfant a ma taille actuelle pour taïga. Daiki tu va chercher Satsuki, Hiyoko et Atsushi et tu les emmènent ici.

\- Mais...

\- Il n'y a pas de mais Daiki ! C'est un ordre.

Une fois les deux bleu sortis , non sans une plainte de la part d'Aomine, Akashi demanda a Kagami de fermer les yeux, ce qu'il fit, puis l'embrassa.

\- Wow je n'ai jamais eu autant d'imagination dans ...

Kagami n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il tomba de sa chaise et se retrouva dans une pile de vêtement trop grand pour lui.

\- Mais que ce passe t'il ?

\- C'est très est devenu un enfant. je vais te prêter une tenue pour aujourd'hui. Habille toi vite avant que Daiki, Atsushi et les filles n'arrivent.

\- Ok merci

\- Oh j'oubliais. Tu ne rêve pas, c'est la réalité.

\- je te crois pas laisse tomber.

Akashi pris une paire de ciseaux dans sa poche et la jeta en direction de l'épaule du nouvel enfant. Celui ci ne bougea pas d'un pouce et ce pris la paire de ciseaux. Il cria et plaqua sa main sur sa blessure qui saignait.

\- tu pouvais pas me pincer au lieu de me faire un trou dans l'épaule avec tes maudit ciseaux ?

\- où a tu vu que je faisais dans la dentelle ? Bon je suis pas totalement horrible, je vais te soigner et te bander l'épaule.

* * *

 **voila je vous laisse deviner la relation entre Kuroko et Akashi. Je sais qu'en disant sa je vous dit presque la réponse mais bon voila lol**

 **j'attend vos avis en reviews.**


	5. explication et enfance

Voila le nouveau chapitre. desolé pour le retard, j'ai fini d'écrire le chapitre depuis un bon moment mais avec la rentrée je n'ai pas eu le temps de le mettre en ligne.

pour me faire pardonné j'ai un peu modifié la fin pour vous faire un prochain chapitre particulier. Je vous en dit pas plus, vous allez tout comprendre a la fin.

comme d'habitude j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

bonne lecture ;)

* * *

\- Atsu-chan tu a encore mangé tous mes gateaux.

Hiyoko était dégouté. Elle venait juste de refaire son stock de gateaux et de chocolats et son petit copain devenu un enfant avait deja tout mangé. Il était allé se cacher pour évité sa colère.

Drr...

\- Dai-chan qu'est ce que tu fait là?

\- tu le sait trés bien.

\- Bon je blague mais pourquois Atsu-chan vient aussi?

\- je sais pas mais Akashi me tuera s'il n'est pas là.

\- Ok! Atsu-chan prend un sac de gateaux on part. Je ne te punirais pas...

aprés un moment de silence, le violet était a côté d'Hiyoko et la regarda avec des yeux brillant.

\- c'est promis?

\- oui allé viens.

Une fois chez kuroko, Aomine, Momoi, Hiyoko et Atsushi furent acceuillit par un enfant qui ressemblait a deux goutte d'eau à Kagami. Ils étaient stupéfait qu'Akashi ait réussit a transphormer une troisième personne.

\- Comment tu a fait?

\- C'est trés simple Satsuki. J'ai juste embrassé Taiga.

\- Tu pouvais pas le dire autrement? C'est trop embarassent.

Momoi était hors service, elle s'imaginait la scene a répétition. Akashi ignora Kagami et Momoi et continua.

\- je pense que je transmet le ... problème par cette voie. Et je ne tient pas a faire d'autres test.

personne ne parlait ou ne bougeait. Ils étaient trop surpris. soudain Kuroko entra avec deux sacs de vêtements et trois boites de chaussures.

\- Je suis rentré. Je t'ai pris des baskets et une tenue de sport Kagami-kun...

Le nouvel arrivant avait ranimé l'ambiance et Kagami observa ses nouveaux vêtemants.

\- Merci Kuroko mais pourquois un maillot de bain ?

\- Demain, la génération des miracles, Tatsuya, Kazunari et toi, irons ensemble a la mer. Est ce clair ?

\- Mais Tatsuya le sait ?

\- évidement Taiga! Me prendrais tu pour un idiot ?

-Non mais pour la plage, J'ai le choix ?

\- Bien sur que non, c'est un ordre.

\- Je m'en doutais.

tout le monde étaient rentré chez soi et je me retrouvais à devoir allé à la plage demain avec la GM.

Pendant que je rangeait mes nouveaux vêtemants dans une valise, Tatsuya me regardait fixement.

\- Ok, c'est bon je vais cuisiner.

Mon frêre me regardait toujours de cette manière quand il avait faim et comme il ne sait même pas faire cuire du riz, c'est moi qui prepare.

Le seul problème c'est que je suis un gamin et que j'avais oublié que j'étais plus petit. Je me suis donc renversé la casserole d'eau chaude que Tatsuya avait préparé, sur le bras.

En m'entendant crier mon colocataire arriva en courant. Il me mit une poche de glace sur la blessure, pris le téléphone et sortit de la cuisine.

une fois l'appel terminé, il rentra et m'enleva la glace. Il m'annonça que l'on iraient manger au Maji Burger.

* * *

Voila c'est plutôt court. Comme a peu prés tout mes chapitres (la tristesse).  
maintenant vous savez. Le prochain chapitre sera à la plage.

alors sa vous a plus ? pensez a me laisser une review sa me permettra de m'ameliorer.  
à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.


End file.
